


Lazy Morning

by Wonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animation, Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonders/pseuds/Wonders
Summary: Harry and Draco are having a lazy morning in bed!





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoppet/gifts).



> My thanks to agentmoppet for suggesting domestic scenes! I love those! And thanks to the mods for organizing this amazing fest! ♥

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/93155/93155_original.gif)

Click the image for bigger version.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/92569.html). ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
